The present invention provides processes for producing hydrogen from aqueous compositions using short wavelength electromagnetic radiation.
Hydrogen gas is used in many industrial processes and is considered as a potential fuel source. At the present time, processes for producing hydrogen gas from hydrocarbons or by the electrolysis of water are not considered economical. The market potential for hydrogen gas would be much larger if it were available in large quantities at an economical cost.
The radiation chemistry of water and aqueous solutions using radioactive isotopes has been studied comprehensively for over 30 years. Excellent reviews are given in the following references: A. O. Allen, "The Radiation Chemistry of Water and Aqueous Solutions," D. Van Nostrand Company, Inc., Princeton, N.J. 1961; J. W. T. Spinks and R. J. Woods, "An Introduction to Radiation Chemistry," 2nd Edition, J. Wiley & Sons, New York, N.Y., 1976; G. Stein, "Radiation Chemistry of Aqueous Systems," The Weizmann Science Press of Israel, Jerusalem (1968); and I.G. Draganic and Z.D. Draganic, "The Radiation Chemistry of Water," Academic Press, New York, 1971.
An economical process for the production of hydrogen gas using radioactive isotopes has not been developed because radiation-chemical yields of hydrogen gas are very low. G.sub.H.sbsb.2 values are about 0.45 when aqueous solutions are irradiated; see Draganic and Draganic reference, page 76. The G value is the number of hydrogen molecules formed per absorbed 100 e. V of energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide economical processes for producing hydrogen from aqueous compositions.